Black Inkubus
by Away From Sanity
Summary: See Squall dream. See Zell flirt. See Squall's frustration. See Zell's seduction. Yaoi. Zell x Squall. Minor humor.


**Black Ink-ubus**

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease_

**xxxxxxxx **

Stormy blue eyes sprang open in the night, labored breaths soon following and the obvious jumping up into a sitting position, completed the surprised and sudden awakening of Squall Leonhart. It had been the umpteenth time that week that he woken drenched in sweat, his arousal up to greet him and taunt him. He drug his palm against his face, wiping off the sweat from his nightmare--more like his wet dream. He sat still, calming himself, telling himself it was just a dream. Primal grunts rung in ears, though, making it harder for him to believe that. His blue eyes glanced over to his erection, safely away from the sight of the world because of two thin layers of cloth--his boxers and his sheet. He growled to himself; growled because the dream he had been having ever since a month ago had suddenly decided to change on him.

"...Zell..." he sighed. Yes, Zell Dincht had been the cause of his carnal dreams, night after night. Of course, Squall had always been the one fucking the innocent, blond angel in his dreams. He had always been the one on top, eliciting orgasmic mews and moans everytime Squall would plunge his aching desire into the tight space beneath him. And his dreams had always started out with warm, fuzzy feelings. He would sit in his little dorm room, bored out of his mind. Zell would knock ever so slightly on his door, fidgeting outside. Squall would open the door and when he saw the spiked up blond hair, looking at the floor, he would smile ever-so-slightly. He would invite the shorter boy in. Zell would mumble a thanks and sit down on Squall's black leather sofa. Squall would fetch him something to drink, and out of the corner of his eye, see the boy blush. He would then take a seat next to the adorable boy, who gladly excepted the glass of water Squall brought. The brunette would question Zell, glare at him until Zell broke. Zell would get embarassed, flustered even, as he told Squall that ever since they had met, he had wanted him. It had only been a couple months ago that he discovered he had loved the Balamb Garden director. Squall would blush a little, managing to squeak out 'You wanted me?' Zell would blush as red as a tomato, refusing to look the brunette in the eyes, as he described in lengthy detail his erotic fantasies. Zell would become quiet, waiting for Squall to reply. Of course, by this time, Squall would have a throbbing hard-on. He would quickly snatch Zell into his arms, his lust bursing forth from it's nearly impenitrable dam. Squall would crush his mouth against the blond's, while the other mewed in excitement, being completely submissive to the powerful lion. Squall wouldn't linger on foreplay, either. He would, though, loving take Zell, as to show without words that he in fact loved the blond back.

Squall tried to recall his dream, trying to be rid of the hard on that still throbbing under the sheets. This of course, didn't happen. He was only able to recall the dream he didn't want to fall back into. The dream that had totally thrown him off whack.

"I really need to end this..." Squall said to himself as he sighed again. He would sooner or later have to confront Zell about this. Especially after seeing that tattoo that had started tonight's whole fiasco. He remebered the event well...

Squall had been bored. Bored out of his fucking mind. He strolled around the garden. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he had hoped it would take control of his brain entirely. He decided a visit to Zell had been in order, since he hadn't seen him in a week. Irvine and the others always told him he was Balamb for some reason. He suspected it was his mother, or something. When Squall had reached the blond's room, he discovered the door opened a little. He had only peeked in for a moment. But the moment had definetly cured him of his boredom. Zell was standing back to the door, dressing. He had slipped into his normal, and absurdly long, shorts, whistling some tune. He toweled his hair, leaving his top half unclothed. This gave Squall a nice view of his well-toned back as well as very large and otherwise not-known-about tattoo. It was kind of like the tribal design on his face, but this seemed...creepier...evil. Squall didn't know an angel like his Zell could possess something like that mass of black ink on his body. Intricate designs of geometrical shapes meshed together to become a mosiac of rather large looking demon wings. Chains circled his shoulders, intertwining down the middle of the tribal wings to become one and end in the shape of a heart shaped looking piece of metal. It was very interesting, very busy and it had captivated Squall's attention. Of course, the brunette accidentally leaned forward for a closer look, causing the door to creak open. Zell whipped around, first looking startled, then smiling to see Squall. Squall calmly explained himself, while eyeing the other small part of the giant work on his back (which was the chains from his shoulders hooking around below his collar bone to connect, a small fiersome animal head pendant that looked vaguely like Ifrit, hanging in the middle of it all). Squall wondered how long something as intricate as that would've have taken. Months and months of pain, he thought. Even after Squall had explained himself, he didn't ask about the tattoo... No need to. It was obvious there was more to Zell that he thought...

Ever since that event, Squall had been having...darker...dreams about Zell. It mostly involved a lot of leather, belts and Zell being in complete control. The torturous pleasure had made poor Squall come a little harder than usual. He knew he had to resolve this. He had to tell Zell his feelings or this was going to drive him insane. He was the leader. Zell was the one who should be controlled. Not the other way around...

**xxxxxxxxx **

That morning had started out normal enough. Squall woke up, took a shower and headed down to the cafeteria for a cup of much needed coffee. The nightmare hd woken him three seperate times that night. Peaceful sleep eluded him the rest of the night as he tossed and turned, wrestling with his creamy yellow sheets. He would confront Zell tonight, get him alone and see where things went. He suspected rejection, being the pessimist he was, and prepared himself for the worst: never knowing his love's touch. Leonhart cringed at the thought. The dreams would constantly haunt him and drive him insane if that happened. He didn't know what he would do. Squall would eventually quench his lust, whether Zell wanted it or not and that scared him. He didn't want to... No. He wasn't going to dwell on the subject anymore. Too many morbid thoughts were taking over now... He just wanted to enjoy the few moments Zell didn't haunt him. And his coffee.

"Squall?"

Speak of the fucking devil. Stormy eyes traveled to sapphire blue. Squall nodded slightly, acknowledging the boy's presence.

"You're up early," the blond chirped. Squall frowned a little at the obvious.

"Of course. I'm always up at this hour." It was then with realization, that Squall came to a conclusion. "You're never up this early..." Zell laughed nervously, fidgeting.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep last night. So, I just got up this morning cause it was no use trying." Squall was convinced this was some sort of sign from above. Suddenly, he looked to Zell with questioning eyes. Well, it more was at his attire than the boy. The lion eyed the oversized, black, long-sleeve t-shirt that barely hung onto the boy's creamy white shoulders. The chain tattoo was barely obscured. The black t-shirt crept out over thin, torn jeans that--if but a little tighter--would force Squall to start his 'self-control' program. He was, though, wearing his favorite sneakers, so his whole image wasn't _totally_ lost.

"What happened to your clothes?" Zell eyed his t-shirt by lifting the long sleeve to his face, then smiled goofily.

"I was out training yesterday and got my clothes all dirty and torn up. I had these lying around, so I threw 'em on." Silence then drifted between them. It wasn't really uncomfortable, it just meant Squall was mulling over the fact that Zell had obviously gotten himself into mortal danger, for the thousandth time. "Uh, can I sit next to you?" The blond asked, sounding a little embarassed. Squall nodded slowly, drinking from his mug and savoring the rich flavor. Zell looked out the giant windowed 'wall' that was across the cafeteria, seeing the sun still coming up over the horizon. "Wow," he breathed. "I've never seen the sun rise..."

"Greatest artistic spectacle in the history of man, and few even realise that it's there," Squall sighed. Obviously, Squall had some sort of respect for the hazy purples, fiery reds and calming yellow that was slowly meshing into brilliant blue. Zell understood this and stayed quiet, admiring the view. "Zell."

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

"That tattoo...when did you get it?" The blond unconsciously tried to pull his drooping shirt over the metal chains that tattooed below his collar bone.

"Oh, um, well the chains are new. I got 'em a week ago."

"So, that's why you were always in Balamb..."

"Yeah. My friend did it for me for free."

"What about the one on your back?"

"Before I came to Balamb. It was one of the first one's I got. Besides the one on my face, of course." Zell smiled. "It was really painful, but it meant something to me. So I toughed it out." Squall raised a sleek brown eyebrow in question. Zell, after the couple years spent getting to know his comrade, knew that this was a question. Zell was good at reading what Squall wanted without him having to say anything. "All my life growing up, I was pushed around because I was 'the little angel'. My mom made it worse. I was sick of being seen as a blond, angelic pussy in everyone's eyes. So, I got the tattoos. My mom freaked, asked what happened to her little boy. It made me laugh." Squall smiled a little, which made Zell chuckle. "I wanted to get a piercing too, but I figured my mom had been shocked enough."

"Good to know that some moral still lives within you."

"I'm thinking about getting some more next year, when I raise the money. Maybe something on my arms..."  
"You're fine the way you are."

"I know, but...I want something else everyone can see."

"I like your arms the way they are." Silence. Zell fidgeted again. Squall mentally slapped himself. The martial artist leaned back on the chair's two back legs, rocking back and forth, chewing on his bottom lip and blushing. "Um, that came out weird..." Squall corrected, trying to defend himself. He knew he should've just shut up.

"No, no. It's okay. I know what you mean."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, seriously. I like it when you compliment me..." Squall looked to his companion, who's cheeks were stained a cute pink. "Um, I'm gonna leave now," he said, pointing an ungloved finger toward the entrance. He stood and briskly walked away, leaving behind a very confused lion.

Zell didn't know what the hell had just transpired, but whatever happened was definetly going to scare Squall a little.

"Wuss, what's up?" Zell turned at the familiar nickname and saw a yawning, blond Seifer coming towards him. The martial artist had long gotten over the childish nickname, and just answered to it as it if it were another part of his name. He didn't expect Seifer to ever call him by his real name, so he just shut up about it.

"What're you doing here?"

"Been with Squall I see." Zell asked himself how he always knew that.

"We were just talking..."

"You know, sometime your restrain is gonna break the hell loose. And I'm gonna laugh when it does. Cause then I'll be rich." Zell blushed wildly. The only reason Seifer had even the slightest idea that the shorter blond desired the lion, was because fate had been _kind_ enough to have Seifer walking around at 2 in the morning while Zell was off in his room pleasuring himself while moaning Squall's name. Zell had made sure to be quiet about it, in case his neighbors overheard him. But that damned Seifer had ears like a dog and heard the whole thing. The pervert had laughed about the whole thing and then blabbed it to the rest of his friends. Except his object of desire of course. That had been the day before he decided to leave the Garden to go to Balamb for awhile. Apparently, Seifer had a betting ring going around the _whole_ fucking Garden as to whether the two would end up fucking each other's brains out after he got back.

"It's not like Squall even thinks of me that way." Seifer giggled like a hyper child. He knew both the boy's secrets. Seifer _did_ have a room next to Squall's...

"Well, all I know is you better get over yourself pretty soon and make a move. This bet is starting to near it's peak. People are starting to give up hope. You don't want people to go without fun do you?"

"I'm not the butt of some sick, twisted joke, Seifer!" he almost yelled.

"Whatever, man, just snap to it. I need the money." Zell snorted and walked past the smirking bastard.

"Damn pervert."

Squall was throughly upset by the day's end. Zell had purposely avoided him all day. Did he really offend the short blond? He had to find him and apologize. He would be damned before he let himself not get laid tonight. Squall had gone around the whole garden, asking if anyone had seen the idiot. They all smiled at him with mischief and Squall didn't like that one bit. After an hour of searching, he had finally found out that Zell was finishing up somewhere in the training center. He walked briskly, almost jogged, over to the training room and went in. Zell wasn't in the entrance, so he figured he was deeper within the tangled mass of foliage and rock. He forced himself to keep in control and to walk at a normal pace, making his way through the training grounds. He was soon lured to small bundle of trees and high-grass when he heard the sounds of battle. Just as he reached the scene, he watched as a bird-like monster hit the ground with a thud, dead. It was then he caught glimpse of his blond little obsession panting slightly and looking disheveled. His shirt was starting to slink off his shoulder and his hair was a mess. He moved himself closer, trying to take in the sight that he found slightly sexy.

"Zell." The blond turned his head slowly and Squall had to swallow the lump in his throat. The boy's mouth was parted slightly, quick breaths being drawn in and out, sweat trickeled down his face and a hazy look was in his eyes. Squall mistook it for exhaustion.

"Oh, hey Squall." Zell wiped the sweat from his face with his black sleeve, walking towards the brunette.

"What happened to you today?" Zell looked confused for a second. "You were avoiding me all day."

"Oh." He looked away. "Sorry. I just...needed to sort some things out." Squall shrugged.

"Zell, can I talk to you about something?" The blond nodded, still looking at him through those hazy, half-lidded eyes. Squall found himself staring, so he closed his eyes as he spoke, as to not lose his nerve. "Zell, I know this may sound weird, but I...I've been having dreams about you."

"Oh yeah?" the shorter of the two inquired. He sounded interested, which kind of made Squall feel a little better.

"Yeah..."

"Like, what kind of dreams?"

"...Sexual...dreams..." He spoke almost barely above a whisper. Zell had heard him though, because he proded with more questions.

"Really..." He felt Zell's bare shoulder rub against his as he walked past the lion. What was he doing? He wasn't leaving was he?

"...At first I thought that...I just wanted you... But I think I'm in love with you..." Suddenly, the brunette was pulled into a strong, wet body behind him. Zell pressed Squall's sharp hips against his, hand over the crotch of his pants. Squall's breath caught as Zell's other hand made its way up his body, finally landing on his chin to turn his head sideways. Squall caught the look in Zell's eyes again. He understood it now. The adrenaline pumping through the blond's body from the previous fight apparently hadn't worn off. Now Squall was the release outlet for it. Not that he minded, but his ego became more and more hurt and Zell took more and more control over the situation. The blond fighter kissed the side of Squall's neck, sucking on the skin below his ear. He breathed heavily against the wet spot, causing Squall to twitch in pleasure. Zell lightly stroked him through the leather of his pants.

"Squall..." he panted. He could feel himself become hard, and cursed the fact that he was giving in so easily. Zell licked the inside of his ear, flicking the lobe with the tip of his tongue. "Squall..." he breathed sing-songingly. He sucked on the brunette's bottom lip, panting another 'Squall'. Neither knew how had moaned first, but the next thing they knew Squall had tackled them both to the ground, regaining his dominance. The lion crushed Zell's lips with his, the blond quickly opening his mouth in an ache to feel Squall inside him, someway. They both wrestled for superiority, until Squall had finally growled like the lion he was.

"Stop it."

"I'm not going down easily."

"Then I'll just make you scream until you surrender..." Zell knew that Squall was just asking to be challenged. Squall _had_ to be the dominant one, his ego said so. Zell moved in for another crushing kiss. And then...

"Oh my God!" came a girlish giggle from behind them. They immediatley looked only to see a very red and giggling Selphie. "Don't mind me guys, keep going!" Zell suddenly went wide-eyed, like he had just realised what he was doing. He turned a tomato red and then scrambled to his feet. Squall looked to him, about to ask what he was doing.

"I-I...I need to get the hell outta here!" The blond took off in the other direction, leaving a very pissed off and sexually frustrated lion on the ground. Squall glared daggers at Selphie. Zell had almost been his!

"Sorry, Squall. I just came looking for Zell... I didn't mean to intrude or anything!" Squall got up, dusted himself off and left the girl without a word. He was so close. He was a man on a mission now: to get laid by Zell Dincht before the night was over. And Squall would do everything in his power to get it done...

**xxxxxxxxx **

**_Preview:_ **_Squall stared at the lithe, toned body layed out lazily before him. It was heaven and it was calling. Zell smiled seductively, a 'come hither' look forming in eyes yet again..._

And now a word from the Author: OMGBOISECKS.

And now a sensible word from the Author: The lemon will be in the next chapter, promise. I saw that there weren't too many ZellxSquall fics (good ones at least), so I tried my hand at it. I absolutlet LOVE this couple. Favorite couple of all time cause they cause me to get into yaoi. Go figure. Anyway, be nice and review.


End file.
